Adopting Victoria
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: This is a total re-write to my previous version of Adopting Victoria. Amy is the daughter Victoria never had and now they're together until a bloodthirsty Edward Cullen comes into the picture. If you don't like Edward haters don't continue. T for gore.
1. Prologue

Living in Seattle was great. I had a great start to a career and my life seemed to be moving along flawlessly. That is until one day a redheaded wonder came to see me. Victoria was her name and she wanted to add to her family. Maternal instincts only go so far when you have no children, you see. And that's where I came in. With my hair as naturally vibrant red as Victoria's I was a perfect match for a supposed child.

And that was where my life ended. I had to stay indoors on the sunny days, what few of them Seattle has, and I had to quit my job and start feeding. Not on humans though, Victoria and her mate James aren't like that. It's an animal only diet. Well animal _blood_ only diet.

But today I was sitting in a park. It was dark as the sun had been down for a while and I was imagining what Central Park might look like right now. Getting close to its early morning rays probably. It would look gorgeous just before the hustle and bustle of the morning commute. And that was when I heard it, four maybe five miles away. Screaming. And not just any screaming, this was Victoria. She didn't scream at anything. She was a badass vampire that was a hunter, not the hunted.

I ran. Images blurred together as I focused my senses. I needed to know what was hurting my vampire equivalent of a mother. When I came to a stop on the corner of Pike and Pine I had to gasp, which felt empty even with the meaning of the burning body of my vamp mother lying before me. And there, not far off was an image I knew all too well. Edward Cullen. We'd met a couple of times, they were like our cousins after all. But in the moonlight I could see the now blood red of his eyes. Edward had turned and it was my mother they'd harmed. Forget maternal instinct, but when you kill someone's mother you're going to die.

But he ran. And I'd known all too well how fast he was. There was no saving Victoria now but I would get my revenge, eventually.

**A/N: Sorry but I started this story over. It wasn't going where it was supposed to in the last version and ended up a lot more mushy when this story is supposed to be about a hunter basically. Please review! I like hearing your comments and it helps me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was walking home from work. I'd taken the graveyard shift last night so it was just becoming dawn. Seattle is such a wonderful city. So full of diversity and hope for a brand new tomorrow. Working as a security officer for an art gallery isn't all that great, but I get to be around art and it's a great conversation starter. "What do you do for a living?" "I guard art." It's pretty awesome sometimes.

Never really any action until a client came in tonight asking to see her show set up before it was shown tomorrow night. Worried as ever, I'd seen her many times. Always at night with that one. She was always a worried mess that everything was perfect. And then there was the fact that she was currently following me down the street toward my apartment. I had roommates so it wasn't like it would go unnoticed when random people would follow me home. I mean it was such the way in some cities as big as Seattle. And even in a security guard uniform I still got the occasional creep who tried to jump me to come face to face with my taser. I hadn't gotten desperate enough yet to pull my pocket knife on anyone but it was there.

"Can I talk to you?" her voice was calmer than normal. It frightened me ever so slightly. This woman who was always a mess sounded normal, in control, almost dominant. And that was one thing that I didn't respond to was a call on my dominance. Call it instinct if you will but I've always had to been the one with the last say in the past. "Amy?"

I spun around at the sound of my name escaping her lips. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm in the gallery all too often not to know," her voice so sure of itself made me shiver.

"Okay, well what do you want? It's three in the morning and I was at work since noon yesterday," I grumbled.

"Can I get you some coffee? We really shouldn't discuss it in public," she said quietly.

"I shouldn't really be drinking coffee this late after a shift and before bed. If you want to get together before my shift later today that would be fine. I'm sure you've got my cell from the gallery, just give me a call after the sun has been up for at least three to four hours," I said turning to leave.

Before I knew what had happened she had my back pinned up against one of the alley walls, two blocks down from where we'd been standing only moments ago. "I really need to talk to you now, before the sun comes up," she hissed, "I can't just walk around in daylight when it's supposed to be not-a-cloud-in-the-sky-sunny."

"Fine, whatever. Don't get your panties in a twist," I barely breathed the word bitch but she had obviously heard me.

"I'm a vampire. We have a need to grow our families like any other species but we can't do it the same way as literally anything else on the planet. I'm offering you a place in my family," she said in such a rush I was glad I had adrenaline pumping through my veins or I wouldn't have caught half of what she'd said.

"A vampire really? I've heard things more original from people high trying to break in to the gallery. Vampires don't exist, now if you'll excuse me I need to get some sleep and seriously reconsider my job," I grumbled walking back to my building and riding the elevator up a couple floors. Floor 6 was mine, and my roommates' of course, but it was nice to hear the elevator open to my floor. That was until the redhead showed up standing in front of my door. "Seriously? What did you do take the stairs?"

"Actually I've been waiting here since you left me back in that alley pretty much. Vampire speed comes in handy when you're trying to catch prey, or in your case family," she was almost growling when she said the words.

"Okay, I'll play along. How about I don't want to be a vampire? Go find someone else, I mean why me?" I listed off the questions and statements I'd heard and seen in movies and books. She didn't seem fazed.

"Okay then," she scowled at me in a way that screamed hunter but was also very mother-has-been-told-her-kid-hates-her, "have it your way."

In a matter of seconds I was on the ground writhing in a burning pain. I couldn't help remembering the pain of the change into a vampire from the Twilight series, and then I cursed myself for thinking of that at a time of sure death. "What… did you… do… to… me?" I asked, my sentence beyond broken.

"I want you in my family. Consider this insurance that I get what I want," she leaned over and picked me up, or at least the floor was moving away from my very heavy head so I had to assume she'd picked me up, "Welcome to the family, Amy."

**A/N: These chapters are going to all be very short so I'm sorry for that but the story will also be very short. Sorry that there's such a jump back from the prologue but it was so much of an attention getter I couldn't leave it out from the first spot. Well let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you want to see more of the pre-story or should I pick up from the end of the prologue? I'm doing full time college work so don't expect a new chapter for at least another week.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'd been a vampire now for almost a year. I'd held it against Victoria for only a few months before I realized it really wasn't all that bad. The speed was the second best perk, all those heightened senses. It was exhilarating. But the hunt. Oh the hunt was the best part. We didn't go after humans – that was against our rules – but animals like Bambi, they were free game and we had season passes to the woods.

I took possibly too much pleasure in my kills but you have to survive right? Besides, it wasn't actually catching anything that thrilled me. It was something animalistic in most of the animals' eyes that said I had to chase and they had to run. It was survival of the fittest and I was queen of the fucking jungle. Well maybe not the queen. Victoria was head of the family, even James came in second to her but my independent dominance said that I was just as much a queen as she was.

But today was different. Today I was out in my familiar area near the Canadian border and I didn't feel like hunting, didn't feel like chasing. We were meeting another coven in Washington and supposedly there was some sort of agreement that one of their members and myself needed to be a mated pair. I for one wasn't ready to give up the sudden freedom I felt. But what mommy says is law and Victoria was mommy and she seemed to think that was what I needed. I felt like going back to my attempts at killing myself when I'd first woken up a vampire.

"Doesn't work that easily. I've tried it too," a strong masculine voice came from behind me.

"What doesn't work that easily?" I asked knowing instantly his scent as fellow vampire.

"Suicide. It doesn't work. Trust me. It's actually easier to live forever than to end your vampiric life," he said, "I'm Edward Cullen by the way. I'm assuming that you're Amy the one that is supposedly in as desperately in need of a mate as I supposedly am."

"Supposedly," I echoed too far away in thought to really pay attention to him.

"They're not doing this to you because of a human are they?" Edward asked.

Human? What could he mean by human? I hadn't killed any in my entire year of this life, not to mention none in the human existence that I refused to acknowledge anymore.

"Her name is Isabella Swan," Edward said simply.

"Oh I see, they don't approve of your love interests," I laughed a cold, dry laugh, "No, they just think that I enjoy hunting too much and that I need a companion to bring me back down to Earth. Surprised they decided to go with Bachelor Number One with the human fetish."

"Love isn't a fetish," Edward growled.

"Please, if you're anything like normal humans are about love then it's beyond a fetish. It's all consuming and it'll end up killing you in the end," I growled back.

"In body, mind and soul," he agreed.

"Know of any place I can escape to that wouldn't catch the attention of a tracker?" I asked.

"No idea," he replied, "Unless the tracker isn't all that good at tracking."

"James is beyond good at tracking. And I don't think even salt water throws off his sense of smell. He once followed me through the Atlantic to Africa. Made teenage vampire rebellion really hard when you threatened to run away from home. Although I think it may have helped that I gained a taste for crocodile. The Nile gives them a unique taste," I laughed.

"Tasting the sunshine probably," Edward replied, "I'm partial to mountain lions myself."

"Not exotic enough for me, but hey if that's what you're into then good for you," my laugh was self-serving.

"Well hey; keep talking like that and we might be out of this mess sooner than you think. Threatening to move away to a…warmer climate might make my family decide against the match. They're rather fond of keeping me close at hand," Edward replied.

"But therein lies the problem. I like vacations, living there not so much. Too much secrecy and having to hide during the day. At least around here the hikers don't typically see the glimmer in our skin. I may become partial to other countries but they'd have to have mild climates, not warmer as you so cleverly put it," I said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence young blood?" he asked.

"With a comment like 'young blood,' yes I believe that was an insult to your so called intelligence," I laughed.

"Well at least you can joke," Edward half growled.

"I'll be as obnoxious as possible at dinner tonight. Why is it even dinner when none of us eat?" I asked.

This time he laughed, "You know, I really have no idea. I'd better run, see you at dinner." And in a flash he was gone leaving barely a trace of his scent behind.

_Human fetish_, I laughed. _What a winner Momma Victoria, what a winner_.

**A/N: Another short chapter! sorry... But this is almost a book of oneshots - ALMOST - but anyway hope you enjoy this one. It's going to kind of jump a bit I think in time frame so sorry...but it's a short story and will be treated as such. Non-important parts will be left out totally and completely.**


End file.
